Psychose Yaoi
by Koi ING
Summary: Une slasheuse démente rend visite à Harry pour le convaincre de son homosexualité. OS.
1. Psychose Yaoi

Ouais bon hehe, petite satire parce que j'ai été tellement fasciné de voir à quel point le slash a une grande place dans le monde des fictions HP... Mais je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre, au contraire:D

* * *

**Psychose Yaoi**

Il était une fois une petite fille bien sage qui dans toute son innocence avait écrit une belle histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ginny. Ainsi elle s'inscrit sur Fanfiction pour la publier.

Cinq ans plus tard, corrompue par cet univers vil et pervers, la petite fille s'était transformée en une adolescente fan de yaoi. Elle ne lisait plus que du slash classé M et avait à son actif plus de 40 lemons auxquels prenaient part au moins une fois chacun des personnages masculins inventé par JK Rowling.

Sa consommation excessive de HPDM lui provoqua bientôt un déraillement cérébral. Devenue folle, elle décida de se rendre chez Harry Potter pour le convaincre de son homosexualité.

-Bonjour Harry! dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre chez les Dursleys.

Le Harry halluciné par l'esprit dérangé de la slasheuse ne s'étonna même pas de son apparition.

D'ailleurs, l'apparence de ce Harry aurait certainement choqué la pauvre JK. Il avait abandonné ses lunettes et laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui retombaient sur ses épaules de manière très sexy. Une cicatrice virile lui parcourait la joue en biais, ajoutant à son charme. On pouvait apercevoir un tatouage de serpent qui ne cessait de s'enrouler et de se dérouler autour de son bicep imposant, qui, comme tout le reste de son corps musclé, était moulé par des vêtements très serrés. Enfin, son jeans taille basse était mal boutonné.

Seul bémol : ses yeux verts étaient toujours tout à fait innocents.

La slasheuse bavait à présent sur le plancher.

Puis leur échange commença.

-Harry, tu es gay, déclara-t-elle sans cérémonie

Il secoua la tête, sceptique. La slasheuse aimait les défis; son Harry imaginaire ne se laisserait donc pas convaincre si facilement.

-Si, si, je te le dis, tu aimes les garçons! reprit-elle.

-Mais non, protesta Harry, j'aime Ginny!

-Ginny? GINNY?!

Elle vomit un bon coup.

-Mais Ginny est une fille! s'écria la slasheuse, scandalisée.

-Oui, et je l'aime, répliqua Harry.

-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas l'aimer, elle est rousse!

-Et alors?

-Les roux sont méchants!

Harry avait l'air contrarié.

-Je l'aime _vraiment_, insista-t-il, blessé.

La slasheuse le trouva alors si mignon de défendre son amour qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Harry se débattit et à force de coups de pieds, il réussit à la chasser.

-Harry, Harry, Harry… fit-elle en secouant la tête. Comment te convaincre?

Il croisa les bras, buté.

-Vois-le dans cette optique, dit alors la slasheuse. Ça plaît beaucoup aux filles d'imaginer deux garçons ensemble.

-Et alors?

-Pense à toutes les filles que tu pourrais séduire ensuite!

-Je ne veux séduire personne d'autre que Ginny, déclara Harry.

La slasheuse fut tentée de se jeter à son cou à nouveau tellement ce qu'il venait de dire était romantique, mais elle fut ramenée sur terre par la mention de Ginny.

-Oublie-là! hurla-t-elle. Les roux sont méchants!

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Je l'_aime_.

-Oh, erreur de jeunesse, fit la slasheuse. On croit tous _aimer_. Puis soudain _il_ ne nous aime plus, et bien sûr, le problème n'est pas moi, c'est _lui_ …

La slasheuse délira et énuméra toutes ses propres blessures amoureuses pendant une demi-heure.

-Bref, les garçons sont tous des cons, termina-t-elle. HARRY, TU ES GAY.

Elle commençait à totalement perdre la raison.

-Utilisons cet ordinateur. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry prit place devant l'écran, et la slasheuse lui dicta de sa voix hystérique :

-Ouvre Internet Explorer. Bon. Triple w point fanfic…

Elle s'énerva soudain.

-Oh, tu es lent! Laisse-moi faire!

D'un coup de bassin elle poussa Harry de la chaise et s'installa au clavier, qu'elle maniait comme une maîtresse, à force d'écrire des lemons.

-Bon, j'y suis. Books… Harry Potter… Français… Genre : Romance… Rating : All …. Char : Harry P. … Char2 : … euhh… Dis-moi, Harry, qui aurais-tu le plus envie d'embrasser?

-Ginny, répondit obstinément Harry.

-Draco? comprit la slasheuse dérangée. Très bon choix! Vous êtes vraiment mignons ensembles.

Elle parcourut la première page et choisit une histoire.

-Bon, on va sauter les premiers chapitres, ce sont tout le temps seulement des préliminaires… Oh, voilà! Chapitre 4 : la salle de bain des préfets.

Harry avait l'air inquiet, soudainement.

La slasheuse se mit à rigoler comme une maniaque, faisant tourner frénétiquement la roulette de la souris jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le milieu de la page.

-Enfin! s'exclama-t-elle. « Draco déboutonnait fougueusement la chemise de Harry tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser la boucle de la ceinture du blond… »

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ÇA? hurla Harry.

-Des fanfictions! répondit la slasheuse, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce sont des histoires sur toi, sur ton monde. Il y en a 318 000, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pas toutes sur Draco et moi?!

-Oh, non. Malheureusement.

Harry ne répondait plus rien. La slasheuse en déduisit qu'il voulait entendre la suite de l'histoire.

-« Harry échappa un gémisssement et empoigna les cheveux de Draco en sentant soudain ses lèvres sur son.. »

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR!

La slasheuse continua toutefois de lire pour elle-même, car c'était très excitant.

-Dis-moi seulement comment on pourrait avoir l'idée de me caser avec Draco, finit par dire Harry, découragé. Je n'ai rien à faire avec lui!

-Au contraire! Vous avez tout à faire ensemble! Lui et son passé sombre et douloureux… Les deux ennemis qui se tombent dans les bras…

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu.

-On peut aussi prétendre qu'il se rapproche de toi pour échapper à son futur de mangemort et parce qu'il a peur de son père, poursuivit la slasheuse. Mais dans ce cas, on ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 …

-Le tome 6?!

-Ta sixième année.

-Mais comment ne peut-on _pas_ prendre en compte le ma sixième année?

-Oh, on peut tout faire, dans une fanfiction!

La slasheuse s'amusait beaucoup.

-On néglige des détails, on en invente des nouveaux… On peut même créer des UA!

Elle fut très irritée que Harry ne semble pas comprendre le terme UA.

-Univers Alternatif! fit-elle d'un ton impatient. Par exemple, tu es un vampire au XVIIe siècle et Draco est ta proie, puis il se développe entre vous…

-Argh! Encore Draco!

-M'enfin. Il y a beaucoup de UA différents. Parfois tu retournes dans le passé, pour sauver tes parents…

-Mais c'est merveilleux alors! sourit Harry, pour la première fois.

-Puis Sirius ne va pas à Azkaban…

Harry rigola joyeusement.

-Puis tu tombes amoureux de lui…

Il redevint livide.

-Attends avant de prendre cet air, j'ai déjà lu une histoire où tu portais l'enfant de Voldemort!

-QUOI?!

Harry semblait nauséeux.

-Oui oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, il avait repris le visage des ses 20 ans…

-Mais comment est-ce que _je_ pourrais… Enfin… Seulement les femmes…

-Oh, ça s'arrange, tu sais. C'est _magique_!

La slasheuse lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui ne calma en rien Harry.

-Tu es parfois casé avec Rogue aussi. Ça a son charme.

-C'est dégoûtant.

-Effectivement, tu n'es pas toujours consentant..

Harry fit une grimace.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

La slasheuse haussa les épaules.

-Bon, j'ai compris, fit-elle d'un ton douloureux. Tu es homophobe!

-Mais non! s'empourpra Harry.

-Oui, ça paraît!

La slasheuse tremblait, car c'était pour elle une tragédie.

-Je ne suis _pas_ homophobe, dit Harry, je ne suis tout simplement pas gay!

-Où est la différence? Enfin, je ne comprends pas! Qui ne voudrait pas se retrouver dans les bras de Cedric Diggory ou de Olivier Dubois…

Harry ne répondit rien, effrayé. La slasheuse semblait vraiment hystérique.

-QUI ne voudrait être avec un de ces deux _mâles_ en sueur sous la douche, NU, après un match de Quidditch, et puis le voir échapper son savon, tu imagines… puis il se penche pour le ramasser… Juste devant toi …

Harry grogna. La slasheuse sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Enfin, je dis _un des deux_, mais ce pourrait aussi être les deux à la fois…

Harry soupira.

-Dis-moi alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait si mal quand tu te disputes avec Ron? demanda la slasheuse d'un ton accusateur.

-Peut-être parce que Ron est censé être mon ami?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Quand c'est Hermione avec qui tu te disputes, te sens-tu aussi bouleversé?

-Je ne me dispute jamais vraiment avec Hermione.

-Non! cria la slasheuse en le pointant du doigt. Ça n'a rien à voir! Je crois que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié pour Ron!

-Ohhh, après Draco, c'est le tour de Ron! C'est quoi cette fois, le fort lien qu'on a développé à travers les épreuves? fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-Évidemment. Ça ne peut qu'être ça, puisque personne n'imagine de passé douloureux à Ron. C'est qu'il est roux, j'imagine. Les roux sont méchants. Mais dis-moi, comment te sens-tu quand Ron passe un bras autour de ton cou? As-tu des frissons?

-C'est toujours amical! protesta Harry.

-Ohh… Mais vous êtes si mignons ensemble… Attends, je vais te montrer, tu vas être d'accord, j'avais trouvé un fanart de vous deux allongés sous un arbre, c'était-à-craquer!

-On n'est pas mignon! On est des AMIS! Et des garçons!

La slasheuse n'écoutait pas, elle était à nouveau penchée sur l'ordinateur, en train d'essayer de retrouver son fanart.

-Et tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les roux sont méchants! Pourquoi moi avec Ron, dans ce cas?

Elle se releva brusquement.

-Ouaaaaais… méchant Ron.. hihihi vilain garçon… hihihi

Horrifié, Harry tenta de se sauver, mais la slasheuse avait scrupuleusement barré les portes.

Puis son esprit dément décida enfin que c'en était assez, l'argumentation. Il était grand temps que Harry accepte la réalité.

-Bon, tu m'as convaincu, dit-il.

-Vraiment?

La slasheuse sautait sur place, folle de joie.

-Oui. D'ailleurs je vais immédiatement aller déclarer mon amour à Draco.

-Youpi!

- Et je vais par la même occasion lui demander de m'épouser.

-Awww!

-On se mariera…

-Je peux venir?!

-…Puis on ira à l'hôtel faire des enfants. Oui, tu peux venir.

-Pour l'hôtel aussi?

-Bien sûr.

La slasheuse jubilait et bavait.

C'est alors que JK intervint dans le délire.

-C'EST UN LIVRE POUR ENFANTS!

-Les enfants doivent être mis en contact avec l'homosexualité! répliqua la slasheuse, qui l'avait vue venir. C'est comme ça que les mentalités progresseront!

-Pas dans mes livres! dit JK en faisant la moue.

-Mais regardez-moi, insista la slasheuse est essuyant un filet de salive, ne suis-je pas un model pour toutes les petites filles du monde?

Une telle calomnie acheva JK. Prise d'horreur, elle se trouva aussi démente que la slasheuse et l'assassina.

Ainsi, Harry ne fut jamais gay, et les auteurs dérangés écrivirent encore plus de slash pour se consoler.

Fin.

* * *

**XD**


	2. Révolte Yaoi

C'était censé être un One-Shot (et ça le demeurait depuis 3 ans et demi,) mais la relecture du premier chapitre m'a inspiré une nouvelle histoire! Après **Psychose Yaoi**, voici **Révolte Yaoi ! **^^ C'est bien sûr différent, faut dire qu'on est réellement 3 ans et demi plus tard aussi, et ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais qui cela dérange-t-il xD. Je me suis bien amusé. ^^

Donc voilà! Vive le Yaoi et vive les délires ;D

* * *

**Révolte Yaoi**

Il était un monde où le Slash/Yaoi fut banni.

Les fangirls devinrent folles et montèrent une rébellion.

Dans la maison de campagne d'une auteur française, elles tinrent un grand conseil.

-Toutes nos fictions où Harry embrasse Draco ont été supprimées! hurla la chef, qui était connue dans le monde des fanfics sous le pseudonyme YaoiFanDoubleFun101. Nous ne pouvons tolérer cette répression!

-J'avais 28 reviews! cria une slasheuse nouvellement convertie.

-Moi 120! renchérit une autre, une fillette de 7 ans.

-Et moi 72398, hurla une troisième qui n'avait que du SMUT et du PWP classé M.

-À mort les répresseurs! entonnèrent les slasheuses.

Elles armèrent sans tarder leurs hélicoptères et jets de chasse et lancèrent la flotte en direction de Poudlard.

-On va kidnapper Harry et le forcer à coucher avec les jumeaux, fit YaoiFanDoubleFun101, aux commandes de la flotte aérienne. Envoyez les éclaireurs!

Des hippogriffes avaient été capturés et on leur avait teint les ailes couleur arc-en-ciel. Sur leur dos, deux vaillantes slasheuses avertirent le monde de la magie de ce qui les attendait.

Dans le château, les élèves pleuraient et s'étaient réfugiés en petits groupes, le plus loin possible des fenêtres. Les Serpentards avaient saisi les cachots comme tranchées, pour rester sains et saufs.

-Ils se croient en sécurité, mais ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

HPaimeDraco, la plus intelligente des rebelles, se trouvait non loin dans la forêt interdite et était en train de visser le dernier boulon sur leur engin de guerre ultime. Celui-ci possédait, en plus d'une rangée de canons, un faisceau homosexualisant.

Dans la cabine de contrôle, elle afficha un dernier fanart de Harry & Ron sous les draps, et mis en marche la machine, qui s'enfonça sous le sol pour foncer tout droit vers les cachots.

-FEU À VOLONTÉ! s'encouragea HPaimeDraco.

Drago Malefoy se sauva en pleurs.

Du côté des professeurs, c'était la crise.

-Ça ne peut plus durer! s'époumonait McGonagall, terrifiée.

Trelawney, dans sa boule de cristal, observait le futur d'un air sombre.

-Le Sinistros nous guette, mes chers, déclara-t-elle.

Les slasheuses avaient truqué sa boule à l'aide d'un dispositif électronique, leur permettant ainsi de transmettre par ondes radios les images qu'elles désiraient.

-Je vois ... je vois...

Dumbledore était suspendu à ses lèvres, car elle avait souvent prédit des retours de mages noirs.

-Je vois Harry Potter, celui dont les parents ont été marqués 3 fois, à califourchon sur Drago Malefoy ...

Dumbledore, étant véritablement gay, approuva en un rire discret et s'en fut regarder la scène avec Trelawney.

-Nous devons détourner leur attention du château! Si ça ne cesse, elles vont détruire mes précieux potagers, pleurait Chourave en épiant les engins métalliques qui approchaient.

Semblables à des tripods, leurs longs bras robotiques virevoltaient, capturant les élèves qui se sauvaient en criant.

-Bonne idée, détournons leur attention, approuva Flitwick.

-Nous devons utiliser un appât! cria McGonagall.

-Mais aucun d'entre nous ne les intéresse, soupira Rogue, peu perspicace. Elles ne veulent que Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy, ou Colin Crivey à la limite pour les plus dangereuses...

Tous les visages convergèrent vers le professeur des potions.

-Faux! hurla Chourave, victorieuse. Il y a toi !

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de se sauver. Le personnel enseignant se jeta sur lui, le couvrirent de make-up pour lui donner une allure sexy, l'affublèrent de vêtements moldus serrés à la mode, lavèrent ses cheveux et les coiffèrent style "j'ai bravé la tempête, mais touchez comme ils sont doux", et enfin le catapultèrent par une fenêtre sur un balai volant.

Les slasheuses, depuis leur base militaire, le virent fuir.

-De qui s'agit-il? s'excita YaoiDoubleFan101.

De la tour de guet, Slasheuse128 parcourut le ciel avec ses jumelles. Enfin, elle le repéra.

-C'EST SEVERUS SNAPEEEEEEEeeeee

Elle faisait en effet partie de cette gamme d'auteurs préférant utiliser certains noms originaux en anglais, car ça lui semblait plus crédible et sexy.

Slasheuse128 se jeta sur on walkie-talkie.

-TOUT LE BATAILLON, À MON SIGNAL. NOUS AVONS UNE NOUVELLE CIBLE. ATTRAPEZ SEVERUS SNAPE ! GOOOOOO...!

Rogue était très mauvais sur un balai. Une centaine d'hélicoptères à ses trousses, il parcourut la Grande-Bretagne, heurtant chouettes et hiboux dans son vol maladroit. Il finit par se perdre et s'échoua en France, non loin de la maison coquette où vivait Bill Weasley.

Bill était entre-temps devenu Dragqueen, car Fleur l'avait saoulé à la longue et il l'avait plaquée. Il était désormais connu sous le pseudonyme de Billie.

Il rencontra Rogue, qui ne le reconnut pas sous le déguisement et tomba amoureux de lui/elle. Bill, durant ses années à Poudlard, avait souvent fantasmé durant le cours de potions, s'imaginant en retenue avec Rogue, seuls la nuit, réduit à satisfaire ses moindres désirs ...

Quand Rogue découvrit ce que Billie avait entre les jambes, il était trop tard, ils étaient mariés et Billie portait son enfant.

Les slasheuses, fans de MPREG et très excitées, épièrent leur relation de loin, sur leurs écrans HD.

Elles avaient toutefois une guerre à mener et durent y retourner sans plus attendre.

Leurs efforts restant vains, les slasheuses tinrent conseil.

-Ils ne sont pas faits pour être gays, soupira YaoiDoubleFun01, se rendant à l'évidence.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle de conférence. La présidente savait que de l'énoncer à voix haute laisserait chacune bouche bée ...

-AU BÛCHER ! hurla soudain HPaimeDraco.

Elles firent rôtir la blasphèmeuse et donnèrent son âme aux détraqueurs.

HPaimeDraco savait que c'était son heure de gloire.

-Mes soeurs! dit-elle. Rallions-nous! Nous n'attendrons pas plus longtemps que d'autres perdent foi en notre cause! Il faut agir maintenant et montrer au monde de quoi nous sommes capables pour le slash! Nous devons mettre en oeuvre une stratégie secrète.

Chacune retourna chez elle et la tempête se calma. Les personnages de Harry Potter purent retourner vaquer à leurs activités usuelles.

Ron aimait Hermione.

Harry aimait Ginny.

Crabbe aimait Goyle.

Tout allait bien, les slasheuses n'étaient plus.

... NON!

C'était faux. Mine de rien, les slasheuses s'étaient ouvert un forum internet et complotaient. Sous l'innocent topic "Votre maison préférée?", on discutait politique et homosexualité.

HPaimeDraco était très fière de son avatar représentant Harry et Draco. Ils étaient dessinés style bishounen, si bien que Draco avait l'air d'une fille et que personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle milite pour le slash.

-Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! ricana HPaimeDraco, atteignant son 15000e post et le rang "UBER YAOI."

Le printemps suivant se tenait la coupe du monde de Quidditch opposant l'Irlande à la Suède. Déguisées en joueuses de l'Irlande, un groupe de slasheuses déterminées arriva sur le terrain. Elles avaient pu profiter d'un portoloin procuré par Billie et Snapipou.

Soudain, au milieu du match, elles retirèrent leurs déguisements et montrèrent leur vrai visage.

Les spectateurs échappèrent un cri de stupeur.

Par hasard, il se trouva que l'équipe adverse dissimulait également une supercherie : il s'agissait toutes des fangirls de Twilight, plus précisément team Edward, déguisées et venues chercher Cedric Diggory pour assouvir leur passion.

-Il est à nous et Bella ! protestèrent-elles.

-Non! rétorqua HPaimeDraco dans son porte-voix.

-Au secours ! hurlèrent tous les sorciers, alors que la guerre éclatait entre les trois camps, soit les sorciers, les slasheuses et les Team Edward.

Dumbledore, venu assister au match, tapait des mains, heureux de la situation et de revoir ses slasheuses bien-aimées.

Draco le regarda avec dédain.

-Dire que vous avez voulu me caser avec Potter durant toute ma scolarité ! explosa-t-il. J'aurais dû le faire comme prévu en 6e année! Avada Kedavra!

Dumbledore tomba raide mort, et s'en fut rejoindre Grindelwald qui l'attendait au ciel, nu dans un bain de bulles.

Ayant à nouveau 20 ans, ils firent l'amour de toutes les façons possibles et la slasheuse décédée du chapitre précédent s'en donna à coeur joie.

Sur Terre, la situation avait dégénéré. Hermione s'époumonait à lancer des sorts, faisant tomber slasheuse après slasheuse. Elle était bien décidée à protéger l'homme de sa vie de l'homosexualité.

-Personne ne touchera à Neville ! hurla-t-elle.

Ron, aveuglé par la jalousie, se rangea dans le camp des slasheuses, mais Hermione est plus intelligente alors elle le tua.

Pauvre Ron.

Il vint le temps pour les slasheuses d'utiliser leur arme secrète.

-MUHAHAHAHA, rigola HPaimeDraco.

Le sol se mit à trembler et émergea en un grondement sa machine homosexualisante. L'engin de 15 mètres de haut surplombait le terrain de Quidditch, laissant la foule sans voix.

Dans sa main gauche, HPaimeDraco brandissait la télécomande de la machine.

-Non! hurlèrent les fangirls d'Edward.

Trop tard. HPaimeDraco avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge et un rayon multicolore balaya les sorciers. Tous les hommes devinrent instantanément gays, incluant Edward qui devint Cedric gay, et il fit un threesome avec Harry et Jacob Black.

Impuissants, tous regardèrent la scène. Et quelque chose d'inattendu se passa : les slasheuses découvrirent que ce n'était pas si hot, du sexe entre hommes, vu en réalité.

Elles se consultèrent, mystifiées, et en vinrent à un consensus : le slash était mieux sur leur écran d'ordinateur.

Elles annulèrent donc tout et retournèrent chez elle, désabusées.

Par contre, le mal était fait : tous les personnages masculins de Harry Potter étaient devenus gays.

Génial n'est-ce pas? :D

The end !


	3. Légende Yaoi

Voici un nouvel opus incohérent ! qui fut d'abord inspiré il y a bien des lunes par la review déposée par **Alounet**, disant qu'il faudrait inclure parmi les slasheuses des mecs gays qui lisent aussi du yaoi!

Voici donc, sans grande ambition^^, mais que pour s'amuser :

* * *

**La légende des mecs qui écrivent du slash**

Un certain temps s'était écoulé après les sombres événements de la révolte yaoi, laquelle s'était terminée par le foudroiement de l'entièreté des personnages masculins de Harry Potter par le faisceau homosexualisant.

Ceux-ci étaient donc tous maintenant des "sorciers frivoles", "épouvantards dans le placard", "adeptes de la baguette magique", gays brefs!

Le parti féminin avait beaucoup pleuré. Certaines s'étaient jetées dans la mer déchaînée pour échapper au destin tragique de la nation sorcière.

Dans le département des Mystères, d'autres conduisaient des expérimentations secrètes sur les hommes pour essayer de renverser leur condition.

Enfin, d'autres filles s'étaient simplement résolues au changement de sexe comme solution à leurs tourments. C'était le cas de Hermione, Luna et Ginny, qui se prénommaient maintenant Hermion, Lunard et Gino. L'idée était dérangeante (surtout pour Remus) mais ils étaient maintenant trois mecs super sexys, surtout Hermion avec son petit air intellectuel.

Dans ce monde gay, Harry Potter restait toutefois seul, triste et penaud. La flamme de son coeur, Draco Malfoy, avait trop la coche et rembarrait toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement.

- Tu sais, Potter, je ne sors qu'avec des mecs qui parlent le fourchelang, avait-il dit un jour.

- Whattttttt, s'était écrié Harry, ayant justement récemment perdu l'usage du fourchelang en éliminant Voldemort.

- Pas de bol !

Harry tenta tout : hypnose, magie noire, arithmancie, ressusciter Voldemort, un voyage temporel (lequel donna lieu à une aventure de courte durée avec Sirius quand il avait 19 ans)… rien n'y fut. Il n'arrivait plus à apprivoiser les serpents.

Le jeune homme finit par se résoudre à consulter ses ennemies de toujours : les slasheuses! Il les détestait, car elles étaient la seule raison de son couple ruiné à l'époque où il aimait tendrement Ginny qui était encore une fille.

Les slasheuses entendirent sa plainte, et furent plus que ravies de venir à son aide.

- On n'a qu'à rédiger une fiction où tu apprends le fourchelang et où tu séduis Draco, dirent-elle.

- Vraiment? fit Harry, incrédule et plein d'espoir.

- Mais oui! s'enthousiasma Slasheuse128. Puisque toutes nos fictions sont la réalité !

Ça semblait si facile et cohérent! Harry était heureux. Le plan réel de Slasheuse128 était simple : rédiger une fic qui serait plus lue que les bouquins de HP originaux. Aussi populaire, ça deviendrait alors "canon", le nouveau standard quoi, et ses événements remplaceraient officiellement, dans le coeur de tous, ceux rédigés par Rowling.

Malheureusement ce projet d'envergure était voué à l'échec. Comment rendre une fic si populaire? Et avant tout, nous savons tous que pour mener à terme une histoire, ça prend de la persévérance, et beaucoup de reviews!

Nombreuses slasheuses tentèrent le défi; beaucoup y laissèrent leur vie.

- C'est un peu de ta faute, Harry, grognait la dernière slasheuse engagée, une éternelle traductrice qui avait choisi de se risquer à l'écriture, et dont le scénario avait pourtant semblé prometteur (une songfic suivant les hits du groupe _One Direction_.)

- Ouais, renchérit sa bêta-reader. Harry, il y a trop de critères pour la rédaction de la fiction que tu nous demandes ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas coucher ensemble dès le premier chapitre?

- Non, refusa catégoriquement Harry. Ça prend de nombreux détours pour que nous soyons enfin réunis ! Et puis rappelez-vous, je dois retrouver l'usage du fourchelang avant de conquérir Draco !

Toutes les slasheuses étaient très imaginatives quant à la façon dont Harry utiliserait le fourchelang sur Draco (ex : au lit.) Par contre, les moyens de retrouver l'usage de sa langue étaient toujours nuls.

Se succédèrent donc que des déceptions :

- Non ! cria une des prétendante tragiquement, à bout de forces. Je n'ai pas les talents et l'énergie pour une telle fic !

Elle devint folle et ne lut plus que des fanfictions de Glee.

- Impossible pour moi de continuer, conclut une autre après trois chapitres. Mon quota minimum était vingt reviews par chapitre, et je n'en ai eu que treize.

- Franchement, dit Harry en en congédiant une. Tu penses vraiment que j'apprendrai le fourchelang en me mariant avec Salazar Serpentard ? Pas question!

Au désespoir, Harry s'en fut prendre une bière au beurre avec sa BFF slasheuse, HPaimeDraco.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle, malicieuse.

Harry était intéressé, mais elle joua à l'insupportable :

- Non, non! Je n'ose pas en dire plus ! C'était une mauvaise idée !, l'idiote se voulant dramatique et secrète.

Harry n'insista pas, mais elle lui déballa quand même bien sûr le tout :

- Écoute, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Peut-être… que tu pourrais demander… à UN slasheur.

Moment de stupeur.

- Il s'agit d'une race d'écrivains plutôt rare sur internet… En fait c'est quelqu'un qui écrit du slash… mais c'est un mec !

Re-moment de stupeur.

- Autrement dit, il n'est pas une fille… mais ses personnages sont gays !

- Ça va j'ai compris mais une telle créature magique existe-t-elle vraiment? s'enquit Harry dubitatif, car Hagrid n'en avait jamais glissé un mot dans ses cours.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer de s'en trouver un! dit HPaimeDraco. Il pourra t'écrire la fic qu'il te faut. J'en suis certaine!

HPaimeDraco avait maintenant un nouveau but ultime dans sa vie : trouver un slasheur!

* * *

Pendant longtemps, HPaimeDraco n'y avait pas cru. Le Chicaneur avait un jour publié un article à ce sujet, une rubrique haute en couleur au titre provocateur : _IL ÉCRIT DU SLASH … IL ?! _Chacun s'en était moqué.

- Existent-ils vraiment? demandait-elle souvent à sa mère étant petite, lorsqu'il venait le temps de se mettre au lit.

- Mais non ma chérie, répondait sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez ne craint rien et dors maintenant.

Elle fermait alors la lumière et HPaimeDraco en faisait des cauchemars toute la nuit : le slasheur avait plus de reviews qu'elle, et en plus il savait comment _"ça"_ marchait, entre deux gars. Physiquement et tout !

Adolescente, HPaimeDraco en parlait souvent avec ses copines d'école à l'heure du lunch.

- Et toi, Sabrina, tu penses que le nouvel élève écrit du slash?

- Mais t'es conne, HPaimeDraco ! rigolait Sabrina apprentie-sorcière. Non mais j'en reviens pas que t'y crois encore, comme au père-noël!

En grandissant, sa perception du slasheur avait changé. Moins une créature mystique et cauchemardesque, il était plutôt devenu l'objet de curiosité infinie, et elle l'idéalisait bien au delà de la réalité : il écrivait bien, se montrait charmant et drôle, était peut-être gay (mais peut-être pas pour rester disponible), il comprenait ses émotions d'adolescente et de rédactrice de fanfiction. Il était doux dans ses reviews, régulier dans ses mises à jour de fics… Et peut-être même pourraient-ils co-écrire une histoire ! Bref, il fallait qu'elle le trouve, qu'elle mette la main dessus, qu'elle le _possède_!

Elle ajoutait régulièrement sur MSN les auteurs des fics yaoi auxquelles elle s'abonnait. À la fameuse question ASL (âge-sexe-location), elle espérait chaque fois la réponse "mec". Peine perdue.

Ses recherches restant infructueuses, elle avait essayé de proposer l'idée de devenir slasheur à des garçons de son entourage, commençant par son frère cadet.

- T'es pas bien! avait-il dit, avant de tout répéter à ses parents qui avaient ensuite découvert ses fictions classées M, ce qui lui avait valu des punitions terribles et des restrictions draconiennes sur son usage d'internet et du traitement de texte.

Elle avait aussi essayé avec ses amis, récoltant des échecs avec les hétéros (il n'y avait que le Hermione/Ginny charnel qui retenait leur attention) comme avec les homos (ils aimaient mieux fréquenter des vrais garçons que d'écrire sur des personnages fictifs, étrangement.)

Même avec son premier copain, HPaimeDraco tenta sa chance:

- Tu vas voir, c'est trois fois rien, tu n'as qu'à écrire des scènes torrides entre Draco et Ron et tu y prendras goût c'est certain! Si tu m'aimes, tu me ressembles, alors tu adoreras j'en suis certaine!

Elle était célibataire depuis.

* * *

C'est par une belle journée de septembre, quelques temps après sa discussion avec Harry-souhaitant-jouer-aux-serpents-avec-Draco, où les choses prirent forme. Un après-midi où le temps était bon, la brise câline, le soleil doucereux ; bref, alors que le reste du monde était dehors et que HPaimeDraco restait enfermée, matant d'un regard vitreux et endormi les nouvelles histoires publiées, elle reçut une mystérieuse review pour sa fic nouvellement écrite, slash de nouveau genre où Dobby avait un rôle central.

Consultant le profil de son lecteur, elle lut la description : SALUT J'AI 16 ANS TOUTES MES DENTS ET J'AIME BIEN LE YAOI !

Tiens ça me ressemble ça, se dit-elle en faisant lentement défiler la page, parcourant les lignes paresseusement. Entre préparer son contrôle du lendemain et lire la bio d'une auteur inconnue, la question de quoi faire de sa soirée ne se posait pas.

Encore une qui ne sait pas écrire! remarqua-t-elle, notamment par l'absence d'accord des participes passés au féminin. Ce devait être charmant dans ses fics.

L'auteur était fan de _Harry Potter,_ _Totally Spies_, plusieurs animes obscurs et _Amercica's next top model_. Ainsi que de tout yaoi. Elle avait tout l'air d'une personnalité exubérante.

Tout d'un coup, une pensée fatidique, révélation de sa vie, foudroya HPaimeDraco.

Et s'il s'agissait finalement d'un slasheur?!

- C'est impossible, dit-elle à haute voix.

Énervée, elle goba trois tasses de café une après l'autre et resta debout pendant deux jours pour lire toutes ses fanfictions (il y en avait 36, heureusement dont plusieurs one-shots) et resta bouche-bée. Inutile de dire qu'elle échoua son contrôle du lendemain.

La plume de cet auteur était étrangement virile, son humour très garçonnet, il répondait aux reviews de manière mâle et complètement gaie ... et il savait décidément comment _*ça*_ marchait ! Ce devait vraiment être un mec !

Roucoulant comme une possédée, HPaimeDraco l'ajouta sur MSN, malheureusement il n'y était pas parce que c'est trop démodé. Habile sur le net, elle sut traquer son compte facebook, lequel naïf l'ajouta comme amie.

Ses photos étaient douteuses. Ç'aurait pu être un mec féminin, ou une fille masculine.

-COMMENT SAVOIR ?! hurla HPaimeDraco à la destinée.

-Tends-lui un piège! lui répondirent les étoiles.

Sur facebook chat elle fit ce qu'on lui avait toujours interdit : donner rendez-vous à un inconnu nouvellement rencontré sur internet dans un endroit isolé.

Naïvement, le garçon accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt luxuriante où une musique mystérieuse se faisait entendre.

-Dis-moi ce que tu es …, dit HPaimeDraco.

-Dis-le.. Dis-le à voix haute…

- Un vampire.

- Non un slasheur !

- Oh my god, cria HPaimeDraco. C'est donc vrai ! (Fin de la parodie de Twilight.)

Elle utilisa du chloroforme pour l'endormir et le jeta dans le coffre arrière de sa voiture pour le ramener chez elle.

Paniquée de son geste impulsif, elle ne pouvait se calmer d'avoir enfin capturé un de ces fameux slasheurs! Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Harry et ses soeurs de yaoi!

Elle prit son jet privé et convoqua l'escadron complet de slasheuses (celui du chapitre précédent) dans leur base militaire secrète.

L'enfermant dans une cage, il fallait d'abord confirmer que cet énergumène était bien un mec, et un slasheur.

YaoiFanDoubleFun101 était responsable de le surveiller. Elle commença par évaluer son véritable genre au moyen de divers stimuli et en conclut qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mâle (re : protubérance.)

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vérifier s'il était vraiment l'auteur de tout ce slash en lui lisant des passages clichés hautement colorés et en étudiant ses réactions, une explosion rententit.

-C'est moi Hermion! Nous allons éliminer ce slasheur, il représente un trop grand danger!

Derrière elle se trouvait une auteur tout à fait saine et détestant le slash, qui avait le même projet de produire une fic tellement lue qu'elle deviendrait canon et Hermion redeviendrait une fille et sortirait avec… Ron?!

Toutes les slasheuses vomirent.

-Une rebelle du slash ! Exterminons-la !

Elle tirèrent leur rocket-launcher et firent sauter la dissidente.

-Muahahahahaha, rigola la non-slasheuse, dont le pseudonyme était NO-HOMO-CAROLYNE.

Elle n'était pas morte, car elle s'était fait au préalable plusieurs horcruxes, chacun en assassinant une slasheuse prolifique.

Alors que no-homo-carolyne détruisait le QG des slasheuses et disparaissait en prenant le slasheur en otage, HPaimeDraco se jura vengeance.

_Voici ma némésis!_ déclara-t-elle, la flamme de la justice dans les yeux. _Je dois la détruire!_

À cette fin elle fit du camping sauvage la moitié de son aventure et réussit à trouver tous les horcruxes par des hasards douteux.

Vint le moment du duel final, juste devant Poudlard.

-Ah merde! échappa vulgairement McGonagall, nouvelle directrice générale, qui venait à peine de terminer les rénovations après la dernière bataille contre Voldemort.

HPaimeDraco et No-Homo-Caro' se firent la guerre violemment et Poudlard entier tomba en ruines devant la pauvre McGonnagal.

Tragiquement, HPaimeDraco trouva la mort de la main de sa némésis.

-Mange des bonbons, dit Dumbledore dans son rêve entre la vie et l'au-delà. Ça te remettra sur pieds!

Il était avec Grindelwald, enlacés et amoureux, avec le visage de leurs vingt ans.

HPaimeDraco mangea le bonbon et renaquit de ses cendres comme un phénix!

-Fumseck! dit Fumseck ala pokémon prononçant son propre nom, l'ayant accompagnée de l'au-delà.

-FIRE BLAST! dicta HPaimeDraco, pointant sa cible, et Fumseck s'exécuta.

Alors que No-Homo-Caro rôtissait, HPaimeDraco tourna sa casquette et fit un peace à la caméra. Yeah! Le slash était sauvé.

- Et moi, dit Harry? Au début de ce délire, on allait me faire parler fouchelang avec Draco. L'intrigue s'est drôlement égarée dîtes-donc!

Ignoré par les péripéties de l'histoire, il avait renoncé au serpent de Draco et était plutôt retombé amoureux de Gino. Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours, comme dans la véritable histoire à part que Gino était un gars et que dans "Dix-neuf ans plus tard", ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et étaient toujours super sexys.

HPaimeDraco libéra le slasheur du placard dans lequel No-Homo-Caro l'avait enfermé, quelle ironie.

- Vous savez… j'ai des semblables, dit-il. Nous sommes de nombreux garçons à écrire du slash!

HPaimeDraco n'en crut pas un mot. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était une bête de cirque.

Le slasheur fut donc mis au zoo et ses fics ne furent plus jamais mises à jour et c'est bien dommage.

The end !


End file.
